Bloo's Selfishness
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Bloo may be selfish but he doesn't want to be at least not when it comes to Mac.


Hey guys another Fosters story! Yay! Mac doesn't have an official last name so I gave him one. I know I shouldn't have taken on another story but oh well, I really wanted to write this, I've had this idea for a while and wanted a break from writing The Real Meaning of Family but still wanted to write so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

Everyone knows Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Fosters own selfish lazy jerk, creation and best friend of Mac Smith and how he cares about no one but himself. But that's not the whole story, there's so much more to him than what meets the eye like how much he cares about Mac for example. There are other things but for the purpose of the story, we'll just focus on that. Mac means everything to Bloo to the point where he simply couldn't exist without him, without Mac there's no Bloo and not just cause he created him. He doesn't show it too often but he knows it's true, it's the one thing he's a 100% sure of. He knows he gets on his nerves a lot and he knows he can be selfish a lot of time, okay most of the time but when it comes to Mac he just, can't. He cares about him way too much, Mac is the one person who can continuously put up with him, who doesn't want him to change because he knows the reason he is like he is, who likes him and refuses to give him up no matter how bad he gets. Mac is, great.

They fight, a lot and it sucks everytime they do cause his favorite person is mad at him and that sucks. He says things without thinking sometimes and it always manages to upset Mac like the time with the dare contest and how he blurted out the fact that Mac likes Frankie even if it was kinda obvious he still shouldn't have blurted it out like that and he knows it, he probably shouldn't have posted it on Foster's website either. They always make up though and Bloo likes to think that's what really matters. But back to the selfish thing he can't be selfish with Mac, it's too hard he can't even try to be selfish around him, he hates that disapproving stare and the lecture that follows it, he hates when Mac is mad at him in general. Or anything other than happy to be honest an unhappy Mac is an unhappy Bloo that's the way it's always been and probably the way it will always be which is fine with him as long as Mac's in his life, he'll be fine.

He doesn't know what he'd do without Mac his creator, his best friend, his whole world. Maybe that's why he can't be selfish with him, he's too afraid he'll leave him and to Bloo, that's the end of the world. But maybe that won't happen still, Mac's done too much for him for him to even consider being selfish with him not only did he create him, he also gave him a home, and then another one, love, friendship and things he knows he can't get with anyone else but more importantly he doesn't want to, to him Mac gave him everything, Mac is everything. So yeah when he's around him being selfish is the last thing on his mind he's more focused on having fun with his creator and best friend, he doesn't wanna be selfish with him, he can't be, he won't be, he refuses to be! Mac deserves better than that, better than him, Mac deserves a best friend who won't annoy him all the time, who won't bag on him for being himself, who's not afraid to admit he cares about him, who's not... selfish.

He can try, he will try, he's gonna stay in Mac's life no matter what it takes he'll change, not completely he knows Mac doesn't want that, but enough to make a difference, he wants to be someone Mac wants to be around. After all he's done for him it's the least he deserves, he deserves the world and Bloo would give that to him if he could but he knows he can't so he'll change himself instead he wants to be better, Mac makes him want to be better. Cause he knows what he has with Mac he can never get with anyone else, it's something he cherishes and he knows Mac feels the same, why else would he keep him around? Continue to be his best friend? Put up with him no matter what stupid stuff he does? There's no other reason so that has to be it, he wants to be someone Mac is proud of and he knows he can do it so why hasn't he? It seems like he's waiting until the moment Mac threatens to leave to do anything which is not what he wants he wants he wants to be able to show Mac he cares about him. He knows he knows but he wants to be able to really express it, to not be scared to express it and why is he so scared? He doesn't know it's not like Mac'll hate him for caring about him but... he knows the second he does his fear of losing him becomes much more real, it's something he never wanted to admit to himself, it's something he hates thinking about but if he really wants Mac to be proud to have him as a friend he knows he has to. With Mac by his side he knows he can deal with it, with Mac he can do anything.

Bloo's selfish anyone can see that he cares about no one but himself or so you thought...

* * *

So Bloo has a bit of a creator complex, honestly didn't see that coming but it makes sense, he threatened to kill him in the last episode when he thought he was moving away for crying out loud! Favorite and review if you liked it and now I go to work on The Real Meaning of Family again.

BYE!:D


End file.
